Little Did I Know
by LenaAlexHunt
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Gene Hunt's daughter falls in love with Jim Keats' son - how will it end?


**So, a little songfic idea I had whilst in France! It's probably not very good, but anyway - hope you enjoy! **

**Song lyrics - Love Story, copyright Taylor Swift.**

**~/~/~/~**

_**We were both young when I first saw you,**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashbacks start,**_

_**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**_

Juliet Hunt was beautiful. There was no denying it; she had an ephemeral beauty to her, inherited in part from her mother, Alex Drake, and partly from her bullish, formerly-misogynistic father, Gene Hunt. She had a mass of brown wavy hair, coupled with bright blue eyes, which she often used to devastating effect on her father, teachers and classmates. Seventeen years old, and she'd broken a few hearts in her time already.

Alex worried about her, Gene worried about her, both needlessly. Juliet was a bright, sociable girl who enjoyed school, did well in her lessons, and had plenty of friends. Nevertheless, they had dragged her to the CID Summer Barbecue, largely as they wanted to get her out of the house – since exams had finished, Juliet had spent countless days lounging around the house, reading, playing piano or simply sunbathing in the sparse garden.

_**See the lights; see the party, the ball-gowns,**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello,**_

_**Little did I know...**_

Jim Keats was bustling through the crowd, ever overly-cheerful, dragging behind him a dark-haired boy who was scowling heavily.

"Gene!" Jim called, and Gene turned on his heel, stalking to the other side of the room immediately. Ever since their run-in of 1983, Keats and Gene had enjoyed mutual hatred of each other, and Gene wasn't about to break tradition now.

Jim let go of the boy's arm, who turned away immediately, disappearing out of CID and onto the raised area at the back on the station.

It was here he collided with her, and the effect was instantaneous. It was like someone had thrown a switch, and suddenly, nothing else mattered, no-one else mattered, apart from this girl. She stared at him with bright-blue eyes, blinking rapidly as though she were seeing properly for the first time.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"**_

"Sorry..." he murmured, too awestruck to manage his usual swagger. "Romeo Greene." He introduced himself using his mother's name, too wise to risk using his father's widely-hated surname.

"Juliet Hunt. Nice name." She took his offered hand and shook it. He pulled a face.

"Hate it. Mum said it was after the guy in Shakespeare, what about yours?" Romeo explained briefly, and Juliet laughed.

"I think it was after my dad's mum. He was close to her growing up." She answered, and there was a moment's pause before she broke away to lean on the wall.

"I love it out here. It's so peaceful. Don't you think?" She spoke softly, and he went to lean beside her.

"Yeah... I like it here. Don't come down much, mostly I'm in Central. Dad works there, mostly." He agreed, and so they began to talk.

"Dad?" Juliet asked, yet she already knew, somewhere deep inside her, what the answer would be.

"My dad... my dad's Jim Keats."

~/~/~

"KEATS!" Gene all but shouted, collaring Jim by the scruff of his neck, his face thunderous.

"What?" Jim replied venomously. "What is it?"

"Your boy's disappeared." Gene spat, but Jim's face remained unconcerned, almost confused.

"So?" Keats' tone was light, blasé.

"_So if he's anywhere near Juliet, I will make you both wish you'd never been born." _Gene threatened, his face daring Jim to argue with him.

_**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go.**_

_**And I said**_

"_ROMEO!" _Keats hollered, and Romeo started nervously. It felt like only seconds had passed, when in fact he had no idea as to what the time was. Juliet looked up at him, begging him with her eyes.

"Don't go." She pleaded. "You're... you're not like the others. I don't care who your dad is."

"I have to." He whispered, and with that he was gone, slipping inside, and all Juliet could do was put her head in her hands and cry.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run,**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

It was only a few days later that Juliet saw him again. She had gone into school to sign paperwork, and suddenly there he was. He was leaning against one of the gateposts, smiling at her dazzlingly.

"What... what are you doing here?" She asked, happy yet nervous.

"Thought I'd come say hi. Wasn't hard to find the school, but you need to come in more. Been here three days running!" Romeo exclaimed, and Juliet laughed, taking his hand and dragging him away from the gates, tugging him deep into the park beside the school.

It was there, under a spreading oak tree, that they had their first kiss.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**_

_**We keep quiet cos we're dead if they knew,**_

The illicit liaisons continued throughout the summer. They would conduct meetings under the oak tree of their first kiss, or down by the river in Central London, well away from anyone from their parents' work seeing them. It was dangerous, exciting and thrilling, and both of them revelled in it.

Neither of their parents knew. Alex and Gene were convinced Juliet was studying, whilst Keats was sure that Romeo was out sketching, as part of his art course. Neither knew that their children were in fact together, and whilst Romeo was drawing, it wasn't architecture or nature that filled his sketchbook, but pencil sketch after pencil sketch of Juliet.

_**So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**_

_**Cos you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"**_

"Juliet." Gene suddenly said one dinner time, "You haven't met that Romeo Keats or Greene or whatever he's calling himself, have you?"

Juliet froze. "No... Why?" She lied, and Gene nodded.

"Good. Don't want you having anything to do with those creeps. Nasty family." Gene explained, and under the table, Juliet's fist clenched into a fist.

"Well... it's fine. I don't know him." She continued, and Gene nodded again, satisfied.

_**But you were everything to me, I was begging you,**_

_**Please don't go.**_

"I've got to go." Romeo said, looking at his watch. "Dad'll kill me if I'm back late."

"Please stay." Juliet implored. "Five more minutes?" Her eyes were beseeching, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, and he leant over and kissed her gently. "I love you."

I love you too." Juliet whispered, and then he was gone.

It was the first time the l-word had been mentioned between them, and from that moment, everything changed.

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,**_

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run,**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

Time passed, and still neither of their parents were aware of what was going on under their very noses. But all was not well. Gene grew increasingly paranoid about Keats, and Keats grew increasingly paranoid about Gene.

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real,**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**_

"Juliet?" Gene asked again, and Juliet snapped out of her trance. "Listen to me. I don't want yer consorting with people like the Keats', OK? They're bad people. Don't go anywhere near 'em."

"Yes Dad." She answered wearily, by now fed up of her father's constant criticism of Romeo's family, his constant instruction of her to never approach them, never speak to them, never think about them even. She wanted nothing more than to tell him about Romeo, yet she knew how he would react.

~/~/~/~

"Romeo?" Keats asked his son, who was as ever doodling in his sketchbook. "I don't want you to go near the Hunts. They're bad people."

"Yes Dad." Romeo muttered, sick of the constant backbiting and sparring.

_**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around,**_

_**My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town,**_

One day, Juliet waited in the usual place, impatient and frustrated. She was beginning to think Romeo was never going to show, when he arrived, out of breath, and before he could say anything, she launched into a tirade:

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come,**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**_

"I can't take much more of this. They keep telling me not to approach you or think about you or anything, and I can't take it. I want to tell them more than anything but Dad'll go mad, and Mum'll probably take his side, it's not fair, I _love you, _and I'm not ashamed of it, and I want everyone to know and... What're you doing?"

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said**_

"_**Marry me Juliet; you never have to be alone,**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know,**_

_**I've talked to your dad; you'll pick out a white dress, **_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say yes."**_

He had pulled out a small box and gone down on one knee, and all Juliet could do was gape at him as he explained.

"I couldn't stand the warring, so I went to see your dad. I thought he was going to kill me, but your mum calmed him down and I asked if I could... and he said I could propose so... well... will you marry me?"

_**Cos we were both young**_

_**When I first saw you...**_

"Yes."


End file.
